Little Red's Curse -The Wolf & Red Hood Pt2
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: After finally being able to be together after years, Kurt and Blaine are happier than ever that no one can come between their love; and soon Kurt and Blaine are expecting a child, since Kurt ends up pregnant from his new werewolf gene. Fate had been kind to them but not for long because It turns out their child's blood is the key of breaking the blood moon curse MPREG ON HIATUS!


Pairing: Klaine  
M-Preg/Supernatural/Romance/Angst

Rated-M for smut, Mpreg and violence

Summary:  
After finally being able to be together after being separated Kurt and Blaine are happier than ever that no one can come between their love; and soon Kurt and Blaine are expecting a child, since Kurt ends up pregnant from his new werewolf gene.

Fate had been kind to them but not for long because It turns out their child's blood is the key of breaking the blood moon curse

**A/N: so I'm back with the sequel to 'The Wolf & the Red Hood' as requested by my readers**

**Hope I don't disappoint you and hopefully you will enjoy the part 2 like part 1…**

**And yup it's M-Preg, and no it's not co-written, because I've realized writing a co-written fic is hard and it's hard for me because I keep changing my plot as the fic progresses, because I love angst, hehehe…**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS, I'm only human you know, and my MS WORD is an ass.**

**DISCLAIMER... OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN GLEE... No shit, Sherlock.**

* * *

**Little Red's Curse**

**Prologue**

It had been a month since the last blood moon, and no killings had been reported in the local town hall, many were surprised at how it was possible, since there had been many rumors of a young wolf that terrorized the village and a human who had associated with the wolf. The rumors were of the son of their villages leaders, who had been dead for many years only to find out he had been cursed by being bitten by a wolf that made him another fallen soul that was now forced to live his life with the blood moon curse.

Just as legends say that a bite from a wolf during the blood moon will turn that victim into a wolf as well, little did they know that the blood moon wasn't necessary to change a person to a wolf.

The town yet had no encounter with a wolf, neither any clan invaded their much guarded territory, but the secret to this was that the town was already protected by not just their local people but by a nearby clan that lived deep within the dark forest, the clan was a pack of werewolves, who had been cursed for many years now, and their pack's alpha was the town's leader.

Everyone was at peace, but not for long.

* * *

It had been a month since they had run away to their cottage up on the snowy hilltop, they had enough time and with the money Elizabeth kept sending Kurt helped them to rebuild their cottage to the way they wanted it to be with enough amount of leg room for them so none of them would have any problem moving around the house after sun set, though it was hard at first for Kurt to get settled to the new life as he too was now imprisoned by the blood moon curse and didn't have any choice but to change it to a big hairy beast after sunset, but with Blaine's help he had grown used to his new lifestyles, Kurt wrote to his mother every month to ask about how was she, her mother did get lonely but didn't had the chance to leave the village.

Even though Kurt had inherited his family fortune, Blaine still refused to let Kurt use the money on him, so he had started doing trade business with a stable income in the local town, luckily for him no one knew him or Kurt, so they were safe. Kurt had used some of his family fortune and started a business of his own at home where he designed and sew garments for men and women, but mostly for women.

They had enough money and had a comfortable life, though sometimes even Blaine couldn't keep Kurt happy, but Kurt knew as long as he and Blaine were together he would be happy and content with his life, he only needed his soul mate by his side and nothing could touch them or what they have.

* * *

The sound of the sizzle on the stove with the sound of boiling water could be heard from the kitchen, it was about 3 hours before sun down when he came back home, he took of his coat and hat, taking off his snow boots, he placed them inside the closet and walked into his house, he could hear humming coming from the kitchen and the smell of food his fiancé was making as he stood in front of the stove, busy making supper for him and his fiancé.

Blaine smiled and tried his best to sneak up on his fiancé, but as always Kurt had smelled Blaine's scent as soon as he entered the house.

"Hi honey, how was work?"

Blaine sighed, and walked over to Kurt, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, who was wearing an apron and his hair as always perfectly styled and not one lock out of place, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's neck and said "tiring, but let's not talk about that, I missed you"

"It's only been a few hours" Kurt said and giggled as Blaine covered Kurt's neck with kisses and bites, making him squirm in his arms

"I still missed you" Blaine said and pouted, kissing Kurt's jaw and cheek.

Kurt giggled and said "I missed you too, now go and sit down, and wait for supper"

"Nope" Blaine refused and continued kissing Kurt, licking at Kurt's pulse and attaching his lips to it to suck a hickey into his neck.

"Blaine! you're distracting me" Kurt protested trying to pull away but couldn't due to Blaine's grip on his hips, Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's making Kurt suddenly feel warm, as all his blood rushed south feeling Blaine' hardening against his thigh.

"So?"

"Do you want food or not?" Kurt said

"Mmmm… nope…" Blaine turned Kurt around and placed his hands on Kurt's back he pressed his body against Kurt's and whispered against Kurt's lip "I rather eat **you**"

"Blaine!" Kurt whined as Blaine continued to press open-mouthed kissed on Kurt's neck, his hands moving lower Kurt's waist line, and pushing his shirt up to run his fingers along Kurt's skin, making him shiver at the warm touch.

"What? I can't help that my fiancé is _delicious_" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear and took his ear lobe in his mouth.

Kurt faked gasped and said teasingly, trying to act astonished as he exclaimed, slapping Blaine's arm "that's cannibalism!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to biting and sucking at Kurt's neck as he breathed against his skin "as if you don't like it when I do this" he licked at the spot behind Kurt's ear before nipping along his skin just the way it drove Kurt crazy.

"Mmmm" Kurt moaned arching his back into Blaine, and holding onto his lover's shoulders for support.

Blaine chuckled and whispered in Kurt's ear "thought so"

"I have to finish cooking the chicken" Kurt weakly objected Blaine's ministrations though it was no use, even he couldn't stop himself from hardening in his trousers.

Blaine skimmed his fingers along Kurt's sides until he placed his hands on Kurt's ass, bringing him closer to his body as he shook his head and nipped at Kurt's ear saying "not now, I want you"

"And you can have me after we eat" Kurt said.

"too _**long,**_ Kurt, I want you _**now**_, in our_**bed**_, underneath **me**, _**naked**__, __**panting**__, __**and**__**screaming**__**my**__**name**_" Blaine said with every word he kept biting lower on Kurt's neck as he began to untie the apron from Kurt and with his free hand he pushed Kurt's dress shirt aside and began kissing along his collar-bone.

Kurt gave up and moaned in Blaine's ear his arms lacing around his neck and his hands burying into his curls, he tilted his head back exposing his neck "_**Blaine**_"

"Just like that, you can finish later, I want you now!" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, he reached behind Kurt and turned the stove off before he grabbed his ass roughly, picking him up by his thighs and making them wrap around his waist.

"**Okay**" Kurt nodded, and let Blaine strip him out of his clothes as they walked up the stairs towards their bedroom.

* * *

Later on after they made love, they ate supper in bed, before waiting for sun down, knowing very well that they had no choice but to shift into their wolf form by force.

Blaine was now lying on his stomach in his wolf form on their bed, while Kurt walked around their bedroom holding Blaine's clothes that Kurt had thrown across the bedroom when they both stumbled into bed, impatient to get naked and feel each other. Kurt tossed the clothes with his mouth, to the chair and then climbed on the bed, he nudged Blaine's paw with his nose, and Blaine let out a low growl before turning to his side and letting Kurt lie in his arms, Blaine shifted until he had Kurt underneath him, his face resting on Kurt's neck.

Kurt purred into the pillow as Blaine's tongue licked at his neck, and his nose running along his fur inhaling his scent.

_**You know, I still don't understand how your fur is white; it wasn't so white before**_ Blaine said to Kurt through his mind.

Kurt kept purring as he said _**I don't know either, do you like it?**_

_**You're fur is soft, and I like it white, it's beautiful, you're beautiful… I love you**_ Blaine said, he lifted his head and licked at the side of Kurt's face before rubbing his jaw against it. Kurt returned the action and whispered _**I love you too**__._

they both fell asleep in each other's arms, but Kurt wasn't comfortable, he shifted in his sleep, as he felt the same uneasy feeling in his belly he had felt after the night of the blood moon, he ignored it thinking it was just some bug, but he sure wasn't prepare for what was yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: SO this was the prologue- hate it? Love it? Like it? Either way, leave a review on what you thought of the prologue**

**Also I did a 30minute research of how **_**wolves**_** mate… SERIOSULY… so please! Ignore if I make any mistake regarding it in the upcoming chp cause seriously! I didn't want to know how dogs go at it or fuck…**

**WEIRDEST 30 MINUTES OF MY LIFE! =O**

**Anywaysss… let me know what you think, and suggest anything you like… I'm changing the original plot to a bit different, I do that always… **

**Hope you liked the prologue, more Klaine to come **

**Check the pictures of the cottage etc from my twitter or tumblr**

**Twitter:** gleekyxklainerx

**Tumblr:** gleekyxklainerxkurtx188


End file.
